Numb
by Riku-chan1
Summary: Yohji.Allein.Eine Frau- die Vergangenheit.Ein Mann- die Zukunft.Lösung? Peaaaaaazzze review! *bettel*


Kommentar: Hm...verzeiht mir.  
  
Disclaimer: Charaktere wie immer (alle wissen wie das ist...*snif*), Lied von LP (... ;-; leiderleiderleider)   
  
________  
  
********  
  
Numb  
  
Ziellos wandere ich durch die Straßen. Denke an dich, wie du mich immer noch unter Kontrolle hast, mich einfach nicht aufgeben willst.  
  
Wieso verlangst du auch jetzt noch meine Aufmerksamkeit, Asuka? War es dir nicht genug, dass ich dich bis über deinen Tod hinaus mit Haut und Haaren verfallen war? Nie hast du mehr gewollt als meine Freundschaft, schließlich waren wir ja Partner...oder waren wir doch mehr? Vielleicht hast du zu viel von mir erwartet.   
  
.:* I'm tired of being what you want me to be *:.  
  
.:* Feeling so faithless *:.  
  
Doch erwartete ich auch zu viel, wenn ich verlange, dass du mich nun gehen lässt? Ich fühle mich verloren und so, als ob ich dich bertügen würde, wenn ich eine Beziehung zu anderen eingehe...doch das ließ sich leicht lösen: ich hatte nach deinem Tod keine Beziehungen, es sei denn, man bezeichnet One-Night-Stands als Beziehung. Dann hätte ich viele gehabt...doch wie sollte ich sonst vergessen? Aber jetzt   
  
ist endgültig Schluss damit! Keine Frauen mehr...sonst verliere ich mich selbst. Oder bin ich das schon? Nur noch eine leere Hülle, bestehend aus Oberflächlichkeit und Alkohol.  
  
.:* Lost under the surface *:.  
  
.:* Don't know what you're expecting of me *:.  
  
Was hast du dir von mir erhofft? Ich weiss es nicht. Ich wollte immer so sein wie du, habe gedacht, dass du mich dann wollen würdest und in mir vielleicht mehr sehen könntest als nur den kleinen unbeholfenen Jungen. Was war ich für dich? Wirklich nur irgendjemand? Sogar nach deinem Tod habe ich versucht, dir zu zeigen, was du alles hättest haben können. Wem habe ich etwas vormachen wollen? Und jetzt ... was ist aus mir geworden? Ein Wrack, dass sich selbst zu belügen versucht.  
  
.:* Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes *:.  
  
.:* Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow *:.  
  
Jetzt kann ich nicht mehr fliehen, hänge fest in diesem Klichee. Was wäre, wenn ich mich ändern würde? Nichts. Niemand würde es auch nur bemerken...na ja, vielleicht Aya, Omi und Ken. Doch sie würden es als eine weitere Macke des Yohji Kudoh abtun. Also mache ich weiter. Ertränke mich in Alkohol und Frauen, behalte meine Maske pausenlos auf, morgens, mittags, abends und sogar nachts. Könnte sein, dass sie mittlerweile angewachsen ist.  
  
.:* Every step that I take is another mistake to you *:.  
  
.:* Caught in the undertow, we're just caught in the undertow *:.  
  
Aber egal was ich auch tue, es ist sowieso das Falsche, nicht wahr, Asuka? Ob ich freundlich bin oder nicht, draufgängerisch oder schüchtern, ein guter Mensch oder ein schlechter...was ändert es schon? Ich kann ja doch nicht entkommen...dir nicht und auch nicht mir selbst. Was bleibt mir noch übrig?  
  
.:* I've become so numb *:.  
  
.:* I can't feel you there *:.  
  
Nichtstun...das ist alles. Ich bin sowieso zu nichts nütze. Hübsch zum Anschauen, aber das war' s dann auch schon. Gut, zum killen kann man mich auch gebrauchen...doch der Sinn bleibt mir verborgen. In einer Welt, in der es weder Hell noch Dunkel gibt und alles in zwielichtige Halbschatten getaucht ist...wozu braucht man da noch Weiß? Ich bin es leid, gegen etwas zu kämpfen, das nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes ist...ich spüre keinen Unterschied.  
  
.:* I've become so tired *:.  
  
.:* So much more aware *:.  
  
Endlich bin ich bei unserer Wohnung angekommen. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich dieses Haus als 'zuhause' empfinde...ich hatte noch nie eines. Doch ich denke, es sollte sich gut anfühlen, 'zuhause' zu sein...aber hier komme ich mir immer ein wenig überflüssig vor. Das will ich aber nicht sein, ich will nicht mehr unter dir leiden! Ich kann nicht mehr so weiter machen wie bisher, ich zerstöre mich nur selbst damit.  
  
Ich will nicht mehr so sein wie du...ich will mich zurück!  
  
.:* I'm becoming this *:.  
  
.:* All I want to do *:.  
  
.:* Is be more like me / And be less like you *:.  
  
Ich gehe durch die Tür, Wärme und freundliche Stimmen schlagen mir entgegen...doch innerlich bin ich völlig taub, spüre nichts als den unheimlichen Druck, der auf mir lastet. Den hast du mir aufgeladen, wie einen Zauber über mich gelegt, ohne dass ich es bemerkte.   
  
Vor was hattest du Angst? Dass ich dich allein lasse, wie es deine Eltern taten? Doch nun hast du mich verlassen, also wieso hälst du mich noch fest? Brauchst du die Kontrolle?! Alles, was du dachtest, das ich bin, ist nicht mehr da...und das ist deine Schuld!  
  
.:* Can't you see that you're smothering me *:.  
  
.:* Holding too tightly / Afraid to lose control *:.  
  
.:* Cuz everything that you thought I would be / Has fallen apart right in front of you *:.  
  
Langsam und mit gesenktem Blick gehe ich durch den Flur, durch die Küche und die Treppe hinauf. Omi kommt mir entgegen und rennt mich fast um, so übermütig ist er heute. Na, vielleicht hat er sich ja endlich mit Ken ausgesprochen, war ja nicht mehr zum aushalten. Seit Wochen schleichen die beiden schon umeinander herum...sind sich selbst genug. Sie sind frei, können sich endlich ihre Gefühle gestehen. Aber ich bin noch immer ein Gefangener. Dein Gefangener. Wird es nicht langsam Zeit, die Fesseln zu sprengen? Ich halte es nicht mehr aus...jede Sekunde ist eine zuviel.  
  
.:* Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow *:.  
  
.:* Every step that I take is another mistake to you *:.  
  
.:* Caught in the undertow, we're just caught in the undertow *:.  
  
.:* And every second I waste is more than I can take *:.  
  
3 Jahre ist es nun her. Und ich fange erst jetzt an, wieder aufzutauen. Ist es richtig, dich so zu hintergehen? Damals habe ich geschworen, niemals wieder eine andere so zu lieben wie dich. Doch Gefühle lassen sich nicht betrügen, nicht auf Dauer. Irgendwann brechen sie doch hervor, erwischen einen unvorbereitet und mit voller Wucht. Wird das auch bei mir so sein? Oder schleichen sie sich langsam und unaufhaltsam in mein Herz zurück? Ja, ich glaube, so wird es sein...wenn es nicht schon längst geschehen ist.   
  
.:* I've become so numb / I can't feel you there *:.  
  
.:* I've become so tired / So much more aware *:.  
  
.:* I'm becoming this / All I want to do *:.  
  
.:* Is be more like me / And be less like you *:.  
  
Jetzt stehe ich hier, an meinem Fenster und beobachte einen Menschen, der mir in letzter Zeit näher stand, als es für dich je möglich gewesen war. Ist es möglich, dass ich es mit seiner Hilfe schaffe, dich endlich zu vergessen? Zu vergessen, dass du noch immer nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangst? Kann ich dich dann abschütteln und wieder ich selbst sein? Ich beobachte seine Bewegungen, wie er vom Bett aufsteht, das Buch zur Seite legt und sich mit einer Hand durch die auffälligen roten Haare fährt. Er blickt sich im Zimmer um, als ob er etwas suchen würde. Sein Blick streift die Tür, den Schreibtisch, das Bett...und bleibt am Fenster hängen. Was siehst du in mir, Aya? Siehst du das, was ich wirklich bin, oder fällst auch du auf meine Maske herein?  
  
.:* And I know... / I may end up failing too *:.  
  
.:* But I know... / You were just like me *:.   
  
.:* With someone disappointed in you *:.  
  
Deine Augen blicken fest in meine, sondieren sie und ich glaube, du siehst geradewegs in mich hinein. Wenn du da bist, ist alles andere unwichtig. Auch Asuka? Ja...auch sie. Niemand ist so bedeutend für mich wie du. Warum schaust du mich plötzlich so verwundert an? Du kennst mich doch lang genug...hast mich in allen Situationen gesehen. Außer in einer...du drehst dich um und gest mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Was ist passiert? Ich nehme einen Haargummi und will mir die Haare zurück binden, streift mein Gesicht dabei. Was ist das? Nässe...Tränen? Erschrocken drehe ich mich um. Da stehst du, hast die Tür aufgestoßen, so dass sie gegen die Wand gekracht ist. In deinem Blick liegt immer noch der überraschte Ausdruck von eben...ich weiß jetzt auch, warum. Etwas hast du noch nie bei mir gesehen...du hast mich noch nie weinen sehen.  
  
.:* I've become so numb / I can't feel you there *:.  
  
.:* I've become so tired / So much more aware *:.  
  
.:* I'm becoming this / All I want to do *:.  
  
.:* Is be more like me / And be less like you *:.  
  
Vorsichtig machst du einen Schritt auf mich zu. Bist du unsicher, was du tun sollst? Meine Tränen fließen immer schneller, es werden immer mehr. Verzweifelt wische ich sie mit immer wieder aus den Augen, versuche sie zu stoppen...ich will nicht, dass du mich so siehst. Nicht mal du sollst mich so heruntergekommen sehen...ich bin am Ende.  
  
.:* I've become so numb / I can't feel you there *:.  
  
.:* I'm tired of being what you want me to be *:.  
  
.:* I've become so numb / I can't feel you there *:.  
  
Zaghaft streckst du die Hand nach mir aus. Aus instinkt will ich zurückweichen, doch mein Körper gehorcht mir nicht mehr. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere breche ich in deinen Armen zusammen und überflute dich mit meiner Trauer. Die ganze Zeit sagst du nichts, streichelst nur über meinen Rücken und gibst mir Ruhe. Langsam beruhige ich mich, du färbst wohl auf mich ab. Ich zögere. Soll ich es wagen? Deine Hand hebt meinen Kopf an, wir blicken uns tief in die Augen. Ich bin es leid, davonzulaufen. Jedes Ende ist auch ein Anfang.  
  
.:* I'm tired of being what you want me to be *:.  
  
Zuhause....  
  
.:*~*:. Owari .:*~*:. 


End file.
